


Conversations Atop A Glass Case

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Series: yoimafiaweek prompt fills [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Day Four, Did I mention the Eros because there is a lot of Eros, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Humor, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Suggestive Themes, prompt: weapons, yoimafiaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: There are some conversations that no one wants to have with their lover. Primary of which among them is the fact that your brother is anoyabunto a yakuza clan in Tokyo. And the fact thatyoucould probably have been theoyabun, but since you're not, that just means you're lethally trained without being one instead.***This prompt fill is part of a larger Twin fic AU, and set when Victor finds out about Yuuri a) having a brother in the first place and b) being in the yakuza. To some degree.Can be read as a standalone





	Conversations Atop A Glass Case

**Author's Note:**

> Like the note in the summary says, this fill is part of a larger Twins/Yakuza AU. It still makes perfect sense, mind you, this was written to be read as a standalone.
> 
> I have to ask, though. Am I the only one day three's prompts reminded of Kurama from _Yu Yu Hakusho_?
> 
> Head on to the end for trigger warnings!

The movement of the crescent of steel slicing through the air was beautiful enough to _ache._

Yuuri was kind of miffed that the only reason he was getting to witness it move was because Yuuki was irritated with him.

“Drama queen,” he muttered under his breath, smiling faintly when it didn’t get him a reaction. Which was a reaction in itself, really, his brother was so predictable. To people who knew him, anyway.

“What’re you doing, Yuuri. Don’t _encourage_ him,” Victor hissed feverishly from beside him, much to Yuuri’s amusement.

“It’s fine. Nii-san’s just trying to regain his center. Give him some space and he’ll be okay. And get back to staring us down disapprovingly.”

“You might be right. But does that mean we have to watch him while he’s going through his _kata?”_

Probably not, Yuuri agreed, but he got to see his brother rarely enough that he was more interested in sticking around. And, anyway, he’d _given_ Victor an out. It wasn’t his fault if the older man had stuck around out of some strange sense of responsibility. Heck, if Victor _hadn’t_ stuck around, Yuuri would have tracked down his _ninjat_ _ō_ to put in some training of his own.

It _had_ been a while. For the both of them.

It’s not like Yuuri hadn’t continued to train every day even after leaving home, but it hadn’t been the same. Being back in Hasetsu had lifted a weight he hadn’t quite noticed off of his shoulders. As did having his brother back at home, and not in Tokyo.

And, well… it was good to have access to his family dojo again. He never felt as much at peace anywhere else.

The familiar _snick_ of a blade being slid back into its sheath made Yuuri glance back to where Yuuki had finally come to a stop. His brother stared straight back at him, grip firm on the _saya_ of his katana, his gaze remote and biting as a winter morning. Yuuri raised his brows in response, smiling faintly.

His brother sighed, and gave a tight nod before heading back to the entrance without a word. Message received, then. Good.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, sounding confused when Yuuri pushed himself back to his feet. The look on his face only grew more pronounced when Yuuri reached a hand down to help him up.

“There’s probably something I need to show you,” he said, raising a shoulder in a careless shrug when Victor blinked up at him inquisitively.

The smile on his face broadened ever so slightly when Victor didn’t even hesitate to take his hand. You’d think he would have learnt better, now, after what he’d been through that morning. But Yuuri couldn’t deny the swell of warmth in his heart that came from that show of trust.

*

“Боже мой,” Victor breathed, eyes wide.

“It isn’t much, but it _is_ something, isn’t it.” Yuuri agreed, smile still firmly in place.

“A-are you sure I can be here? This doesn’t look like a place I should be let into quite yet, дорогой”

“Maybe not. But it _is_ my decision to make. I’m sure my mother won’t mind.” _And Yuuki didn’t complain,_ he added silently.

Victor shot him a wary look at the words, but he didn’t say anything, instead turning his attention back to the open spread of weaponry before him. Yuuri refocused his attention as well, a little impressed that Victor hadn’t simply head for the hills after he’d switched on the lights.

For all that his father’s clan had been proprietors of the onsen for generations now, it hadn’t stopped his grandfather from setting aside the space for a small armory for his mother when his father had brought her back with him, newly married and still flushed from their victorious escape from Tokyo. His mother had been delighted with her wedding gift, and had seen fit to add to it over the years. Once Mari went into training and found her own feet, she’d quietly started bringing in all manner of things that went ‘boom’, which she had a personal preference to. And once their maternal grandfather had started sending tutors to bring him and Yuuki up to par, well…

“…I thought there were gun laws in Japan.” Victor murmured, stopping by the wall where Mari’s favorite toys were.

Yuuri didn’t bother answering that one, gently tugging on his elbow to make Victor follow him past where Mari and their mom stored their explosives. And stopped in front of his personal chests and wall.

Victor seemed to sense that this was important in a way the rest of the room wasn’t, because he was nearly holding his breath, stepping up close right behind Yuuri to stare over his head. Yuuri rolled his eyes, and reached back to catch the other man’s hands and tugged them to his hips brusquely. Victor’s fingers automatically fell back into place, but not before he drew in a sharp breath, sounding surprised.

Yuuri didn’t let go, instead leaning back just enough so Victor would have no choice but to support his weight.

“These,” he said, the words plain, “are mine.”

That queued another breath taken in on Victor’s part, this one a whole lot slower, filling his lungs till Yuuri could actually feel the older man’s chest expand behind him. His fingers tighten till the point that their tips and his knuckles are probably white, but it doesn’t do much more than make Yuuri chuckle softly, nudging Victor with the back of his head.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t understand. The wall and glass cases set up in front of them were _covered_ with short swords and daggers, of enough visibly different makes that Yuuri suspected that the sight alone had stumped the other man. The sight tended to send a twinge of awkward humor through Yuuri too, all told. For all that he’d never felt comfortable with a gun… Something about a short blade and knives had always called out to him. His brother had always been the one with a penchant for varying lengths of _dait_ _ō_ _,_ but Yuuri?

The first teacher their grandfather had found whom Yuuri could actually connect to had been _gleeful,_ once he realized that he could begin training Yuuri in the use of first the _tant_ _ō_ and later the _ninjat_ _ō_ as well. Yuuri’s fascination for blades, concealable or otherwise, had gone a little out of control, for a while, especially after Yuuki had left for further training to take on the mantle of _oyabun_ at some point in the future _._ So their parents and sister hadn’t even considered stopping him from building his collection.

It really was getting ridiculous, at this point.

“Can- can you actually _use_ all of these?” Victor whispered, sounding dazed.

“Well. Some. Most?” Yuuri offered wryly, laughing lowly when that somehow made Victor’s hands tighten further, almost to the point of being vices.

“Why are you showing me this.”

Ah. Yuuri continued to smile, but he _did_ turn his head to the side just a bit, shivering when Victor slid one hand around to lay it flat against his abdomen, dragging Yuuri closer right up against the length of his frame. When Yuuri nosed up against the cut of his jaw, Victor shuddered, obligingly leaning down, but stopping just short of Yuuri’s lips.

It makes soft laughter spill forth out of him, because it feels like balancing on the edge of a knife.

“ _Why_ are you showing me this?” Victor repeated, his voice hoarse, and Yuuri got a hand around the back of his neck to drag him down and closer.

He didn’t kiss the other man, though. No, he smiled right up against him, his voice a bare whisper when he spoke up.

“Well. It’s better if you know than if you don’t, isn’t it.”

Victor _groaned,_ the want plain in his voice and his grip tight over Yuuri’s torso. It makes him laugh, again, easily pulling himself out of Victor’s grasp to turn around and lean back against one of the glass cases set up in front of them, comfortably balancing himself on his elbows with his hands hanging loose and ready on either side.

Victor stared back at him, pupils visibly dilated, but he pointedly didn’t take a step forward, instead waiting to hear what Yuuri had to say.

It makes the corners of Yuuri’s lips cut up into something sharp, taking his time to rake his gaze up and down Victor’s form before finally choosing to speak up again.

“Yuuki,” he said casually, “isn’t just a yakuza enforcer. He’s the current _oyabun_ of the Kurokawa-gumi in Greater Tokyo.”

The words make Victor stiffen, slightly, but he still doesn’t look away from Yuuri’s gaze.

“As children, Mari, him and I had all been trained equally before our grandfather decided to choose him as his preferred heir. As his twin, usual practice means I should have been taken into the clan along with him. To serve as his body double, or as a hunter in the shadows. However, our mother broke relations with our grandfather when she married into our father’s family – meaning she didn’t allow our grandfather to take either me or Mari in once he picked his heir.”

Victor’s expression twisted slightly, and Yuuri wanted to coo at the glint of anger against his grandfather in the other man’s eyes. The words ‘body double’ didn’t seem to sit too well with him.

It made him reach out to get his fingers in the folds of Victor’s _jinbei,_ lightly tugging him closer. And Victor allowed himself to be led, not hesitating in the slightest to closet Yuuri up against the table the glass case rested on.

“That didn’t stop him from getting us trained, though,” Yuuri mused, reaching up with the same hand to cup Victor’s face, running his thumb over the line of his cheekbone. “And for all that Yuuki never allowed him to bring me to Tokyo, I’m well trained in any art I might need to subdue the enemies of our family.”

Victor’s throat worked soundlessly, before he turned his face into Yuuri’s hand, speaking into his palm, voice utterly quiet.

“That still doesn’t tell me why you needed to show _any_ of this to me, золотце.” He said, lips whispering Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri sighed, letting his hand linger for another moment before pulling it away.

“Maybe I just wanted to let you know what you’re in for.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed, clearly displeased at that. But Yuuri held up his hand, stopping him before he could say anything.

“I’m not saying I regret it. I don’t regret _any_ of it. Sure, it’s weird as fuck and I can’t stomach the thought of attacking people on anyone’s orders, so it’s good that that’s _never_ been expected of me. But- I’m-”

“You’re what?” Victor’s tone was calculatedly bland. It made Yuuri stare up at the wooden beams above them, gathering his patience before saying anything more.

“I’m _dangerous,_ Victor. And it could be dangerous to get linked to me. I _do_ look exactly like Yuuki, after all. I mean, sure, he’s got longer hair, but-”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think my Yuuri looks a whole lot better than he does.”

Yuuri blinked, and peered up at the older man, bemused.

“…you _do_ realize we’re twins, right? Identical twins, even.”

Victor had the gall to roll his eyes, suddenly looking a lot more at ease than he had a moment ago.

“Possibly so, милый, but I’m biased. You’re just better in every way.”

Yuuri _stared_ , enough so that Victor’s lips actually curled up in a smarmy little grin.

“He might look like you, but _you’re_ the one I want to-”

“Okay, _okay.”_ Yuuri cut in hurriedly, nearly snickering in spite of himself.

Victor just smirked at him, and leant his face in until their foreheads were pressed together. Yuuri, exasperated, grunted and got both his hands pressed up flat against Victor’s chest to hold him in place.

“You do realize what I’m trying to say is, I’m just as much a weapon as any of these blades set up behind me?” he bit out.

“Maybe. But _you’ll_ have to ‘realize’ that I _don’t care,_ Yuuri.” Victor threw back easily, making Yuuri’s hands clench involuntarily in shock.

Victor’s gaze was clear and sharp, though. As unclouded as could be, and so convinced of what he was saying that Yuuri just _had_ to reel him in, crushing their lips together in a kiss violent enough that he could barely breathe through it.

 _I don’t care,_ he said. Yuuri had spent entire months worrying about how Victor was going to react if he ever figured out anything about his mother’s family. _Months_ spent agonizing over how the heck he was supposed to stop Yuuki from reacting badly, especially when he’d been so suspicious about Yuuri’s relationship with his coach recently- and Victor _didn’t care?_

The low sound that escaped from the other man’s throat lodged somewhere in the vicinity of Yuuri’s chest, and he dragged one of his arms up and over Victor’s neck so he could pull him closer and hold him in place. The other he used to get Victor’s arm in the right place to support him.

Victor got with the program fast enough, alright. The next thing Yuuri knew, he was crashing back first against a free spot on the armory wall, somewhere between the Indian _katar_ one of Yuuki’s supporters had gifted him at eighteen, more ornamental than not, his Nepali _kukri,_ a Javanese _kris,_ and the endless stretch of differing quality _tant_ _ō_ and _ninjat_ _ō_ that he had collected with Mari’s help over the years. He just moaned and got his legs around Victor’s hips, not needing any urging from the hands slipping beneath his thighs.

They were still there when Yuuki slammed the armory door open, roughly an hour later. And while Victor might have winced at how Yuuki was eyeing the readily accessible weaponry around them, surreptitiously reaching for the pile of discarded clothes beside them, Yuuri just grinned, unrepentant from his spot on Victor’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

>  **TRIGGERS:** The main one here is the fact that Yuuri was trained to be a killer, while he simultaneously hates the thought of fatally hurting anyone. He also implies that if his maternal grandfather had had his way, he would have been a body double to his brother. Which he doesn't have any personal issues against, but Victor most certainly does.
> 
> ***  
>  **Translations, in case you're on mobile or you don't notice the hover text:**  
>  Боже мой - Bozhe moy//My God or My Goodness  
> дорогой - dorogoy//darling  
> золотце - zolotse//gold  
> милый - miliy//dear or sweet or cute
> 
> Please let me know if I got anything wrong, I'll head back to correct it.
> 
> ***  
>  **AN:** Oh man, I get the sinking feeling I'm not going to get any takers or interest for this one. I will confirm, though, that the larger fic is in the works. I usually don't say this, but... this is one case in which feedback _would_ be very welcome, outside of the usual kudos and comments, since I'm still working with the idea. 
> 
> Also, isn't dagger-otaku!Yuuri a darling. *grins* Other people have walls covered in posters and figurines and endless shelves filled with manga and dvds. Yuuri? Has daggers and short swords and knives. (Victor is uncomfortably turned on by the thought of his boyfriend knowing how to use every one of those. And being able to defend himself. ~~And Victor~~ )
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr! Feel free to drop by to say hi, or to talk about anything. I don't bite. *wry grin* [Just click here.](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com/)


End file.
